Olha o lobisomen!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: AU - Papai, as crianças... A bola do Tavinhu caiu lá e ele não devolveu e... – Aproximou-se do homem ao seu lado e cochichou. – Ele é um monstru... Um lobi... lobi... - Ilias e Regulus de Leão - Tributo ao dia das Crianças NFF


**Olha o lobisomen!**

**Theka Tsukishiro **

**Categoria:** _**Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfic [Tributo Dia das Crianças]**_ Wee fic, Ilias e Regulus de Leão - Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas – UA - Fluffy.

**Advertências:** Nenhuma.

**Classificação:** G

**Capítulos:** 1

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:**– Papai, as crianças... A bola do Tavinhu caiu lá e ele não devolveu e... – Aproximou-se do homem ao seu lado e cochichou. – Ele é um monstru... Um lobi... lobi...

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Lembrem-se que estamos vendo uma criança que ainda fala muita coisa errada... :err:

**Beta:** Fabinho, merci querido. :hugluv:

**Música:** O lobisomen – Trem da Alegria

**oOoOoOo**

A noite ia estrelada lá fora. As ruas, antes movimentadas com o barulho de carros e transeuntes, agora era um silêncio total. Até mesmo o som de grilos podia ser ouvido, apesar de não morarem muito longe do centro da cidade.

No céu, brilhante como deve ser, a lua prateada, cheia e maravilhosa, iluminava parcamente os cantos longe da claridade das lâmpadas dos postes.

Assistindo ao noticiário da noite o homem de longos cabelos castanho-claro e olhar expressivo, acompanhava avidamente o desenrolar de uma notícia no jornal. Ao voltar os olhos para o relógio de parede suspirou. Passava de nove e meia da noite. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou a cabeça na direção em que seu teimoso e pequeno filho ainda se encontrava.

Às voltas com cubos e blocos de montar, o menininho parecia ter esquecido que já há muito deveria estar na cama.

– Regulus, já está tarde...

– Ah, papai, eu queru terminar aqui – e apontou o amontoado de peças coloridas disformes.

Sorrindo de lado, o leonino mais velho sentou-se ao lado de seu 'filhote' e desalinhou-lhe os cabelos castanhos mais claros que os seus.

– Num faz assim, papai! – pediu ao passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos levemente espetados.

– Ora... – Fez um muxoxo. – Vamos para a cama? – convidou. Recebeu um olhar pedinte, como lhe implorasse mais alguns minutos. – Eu sei que quer ficar mais, mas amanhã ainda você tem aula. E sempre que isso acontece, você custa em sair da cama – comentou Ilias. – Sabe que essa regra não pode ser quebrada: criança tem que dormir cedo. – Mirou tentando não esmorecer e sorrir-lhe.

O leãozinho fez uma careta desanimada. Viu o bloco ser retirado de suas mãos e voltou-se para seu genitor.

– Não adianta olhar para mim assim. – E antes que Regulus reclamasse, com um movimento rápido Ilias levantou e alçou o filho nos ombros.

– Eii! Papai! – protestou o pequeno, mas em seguida caiu na gargalhada, pois seu pai lhe fazia cócegas.

– Vamos, amanhã é um novo dia! – Sorriu. Desde que a esposa morrera, Regulus tornara-se o centro das atenções do veterinário.

– Está bem! – concordou o pequeno. – Pai... amanhã você joga bola comigu? – pediu.

– Sabe que, se eu chegar cedo, sim. – Deixou que o menino escorregasse para baixo e sustentou-lhe o olhar, um bico enorme se formando nos lábios finos. – Ei, não fique assim! Seu tio Sísifo vem aqui amanhã.

– Eba! Ele vai jogar também e se o tiu El Cid vier fica mais divertidu! – divagou o filhote. Nos olhos o brilho incontido de felicidade.

Ao ser colocado no chão, correu pegar seu pijama. Seus olhinhos azuis recaíram sobre a imagem da casa do outro lado da rua. Estremeceu, voltou-se evitando ficar de frente para a janela.

O lugar era escuro, tomado por trepadeiras e dizia-se à boca pequena que a casa era mal-assombrada, além de ser o lar de um lobisomem.

**Naquela casa, mora um cara esquisito, que é de se estranhar,**  
><strong>o pelo dele, vai crescendo, vai crescendo, em noites de luar.<strong>

Percebendo a mudança na fisionomia do filho, Ilias aproximou-se e começou a ajudá-lo a se trocar.

– O que foi? Algo está te incomodando? – perguntou. Sentou na cama com lençóis em motivo infantil e afastou a franja que caía sobre os olhos dele.

Sem nada dizer, Regulus apontou para a janela na direção da casa estranha. Voltando os olhos na direção indicada, avistou o motivo de tal mudança: o jardim cultivado com algumas flores ou plantas que ele não sabia dizer qual eram.

– O que tem a casa do Senhor Smith? – perguntou.

– Ele é mau... – Regulus baixou o tom de voz como se falasse muito alto e o dono da outra casa pudesse ouvi-lo.

– Quem disse isso para você, Regulus?

– Papai, as crianças... A bola do Tavinhu caiu lá e ele não devolveu e... – Aproximou-se do homem ao seu lado e cochichou. – Ele é um monstru... Um lobi... lobi...

– Lobisomem? – perguntou incrédulo. – Você não deve acreditar nisso, meu filho. O Senhor Smith é um homem sozinho, idoso... só tem tempo para seu jardim...

**Durante o dia, ele cultiva muitas flores, só pra disfarçar,  
>as suas unhas, já estão pra lá de grandes, e eu vou me mandar.<br>**

– Não... Papai, ele é um lobi... isso aí que o senhor falou – reafirmou com convicção. – Ele 'tava escondendo ossus nu jardim! E eram desse tamanhu! – E fez gesto com as mãozinhas.

– Regulus, ele estava plantando flores. Não ouse dizer novamente esse tipo de coisas. – Mirou-o sério. – Lobisomems não existem! Agora cama! – Abraçou o leãozinho, beijou-lhe a cabeça, ajeitou as cobertas e saiu.

Sozinho, Regulus custou a pegar no sono. Cada barulho que ele ouvia e desconhecia era motivo para que segurasse mais forte na beirada do cobertor e o puxasse por sobre a cabeça, cobrindo-a.

– Lobis... lobis... lobiso... É... Papai tem razão, lobisomi não existe. – Suspirou, o sono e o cansaço o vencendo.

**Deu meia noite, u, u  
>É sexta feira, u, u<br>**

O silêncio na casa era total, apenas quebrado pelo tic-tac do relógio de parede na sala de estar.

A lua no céu brilhante, por vezes sumia atrás de nuvens que a brisa levava para longe.

O leãozinho embalado por doces sonhos parecia sorrir.

**É lua cheia, u, u  
>Sai na rua pra assustar<strong>

Um barulho. Um gemido ou algo parecido. Um uivo. O sobressalto. O coração batendo disparado no peito. Os olhos arregalados do pequeno. As mãozinhas crispadas segurando fortemente as cobertas. Novo uivo cortando o silêncio. Com um pulo, Regulus abriu a porta do quarto e correu para o de seu pai logo ao lado.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, olha o lobisomem!  
><strong>

Sem bater, entrou e jogou-se ao lado do corpo do leonino mais velho. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e agarrou-se em seu porto seguro. – Papai! – A voz infantil zunindo no ouvido do outro.

– Regulus... é tarde, volte para a cama – pediu sem saber o que poderia ter levado o pequeno até ali.

– Mas, papai, eu ouvi um barulhu, tem um monstru aqui em casa! – O corpo trêmulo de encontro ao outro.

– Não tem nada disso, você teve um pesad... – Não pode terminar de falar, pois novo uivo chegou até o andar de cima.

– Eu num falei papai...? – Regulus gemeu. Encolheu-se todo na cama e cobriu a cabeça.

Sem conseguir entender nada, Ilias levantou-se e conseguiu dar apenas dois passos. Um baque forte atrás de si fez com que se voltasse. – Regulus, fique aqui.

– Não, papai! Eu vou junto. – Os olhos muito dilatados. As mãozinhas postas à frente do corpo.

– Fique aqui, deixa que eu vejo o que está acontecendo. Você está tremendo de medo.

– 'Tô não, papai. Eu vou com você pra lhe ajudar.

– Regulus, de nada vai adiantar você descer junto comigo – falou baixo. Na voz um tom ameno, algo como para acalmar o mais assustado de todos os seres.

Ajoelhado no centro da cama, o pequeno leão viu seu pai sair e deixá-lo para trás. Segurando as cobertas com força, esperou o retorno de Ilias.

**Deu meia noite, u, u  
>É sexta feira, u, u<br>É lua cheia, u, u  
>Sai na rua pra assustar<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, olha o lobisomem!  
><strong>

Passado algum tempo, Ilias voltou para junto de seu filho. Encontrou-o onde havia deixado. Parou à porta e o encarou seriamente. Parecia esconder algo atrás do corpo.

– E então, papai? Cadê o monstru feio? – perguntou com impaciência.

Rindo divertido, o leonino tirou de trás das suas costas o que ele estava ocultando até aquele momento. – Aqui está o seu lobisomem, Regulus. – Aproximou-se da cama com a pequena bola de pelos.

– Ah! Mas é o Socks! – Regulus pulou na cama e puxou o cãozinho para si, o filhote de border collie com pouco menos de quatro meses, e acariciou o pelo fofo.

– Sim, Socks era seu lobisomem. – Ilias riu divertido. – Ele prendeu o rabinho na portinha de cachorro na cozinha. Os uivos eram dele.

– Ora, Socks... Isso num se faz! – o leãozinho murmurou. – Você assustou o papai – falou ao mirar o genitor.

– Ah! Eu fiquei com medo... – Sorriu de lado. – Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, vamos... Vou te levar para o seu quarto e...

– Papai, deixa eu ficar aqui – pediu fazendo beicinho.

– Você não acha que está grandinho para ter medo? – perguntou.

– Num é medo, papai... É que se o senhor ficar sozinho e o bicho aparecer... Socks e eu podemos te ajudar. – Mirou-o com os olhinhos brilhantes e esperançosos.

Dando-se por vencido, balançou a cabeça. – Está bem, podem ficar!

– Eba! Vem Socks, vamos durmir com o papai pra ele não ter medo. – E, assim dizendo, Regulus deitou-se, tendo seu amiguinho de quatro patas próximo a si. – Vem, papai... Tá tarde!

Revirando os olhos, Ilias nada disse e acomodou-se ao lado do filhote, apagando a luz em seguida.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, olha o lobisomem!**

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*terminando de photoshopar a imagem a ser usada para a nova fic, a aquariana nem faz ideia de que não mais se encontra sozinha*_

**Dégel:** – Petite, creio que está preparada para mais um rompante de Kardia, non? _* a voz calma e controlada do aquariano dos idos de mil setecentos e antigamente quebrando o silêncio*_

- Mas como...? Ah! Dégel, é você... _*sorrindo sem graça*_ Bem... se ele não prestar atenção... e se você não contar, talvez ele só vá ver esse fic bem mais tarde.

**Dégel:** – Hmm... talvez fosse melhor você começar a trabalhar em algo pensando nele e em mim. Assim evita confusões.

- Tem razão, gelo! Vou tentar fazer isso. Se não for para o Tributo ao dia das Crianças, ainda tenho o Concurso de Songfic, né? _*pensativa*_ – Bem, se me dá licença, vou agradecer as pessoas amigas que chegaram até aqui. _*ao ver o aquariano mais alto concordar continuou*_

Merci por lerem e comentarem mais esse meu surto. Não tinha como não imaginar o leãozinho sentindo medo e se achando o grande corajoso. Foi divertido.

Beijos e até o próximo surto!

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
